Various types of trim pieces have been proposed for retaining pants, shorts, bras, and other apparel items on the torso of the wearer. Specifically, the trim piece can be an annular member that is attached to the apparel item. In some instances, a drawstring may be used to help hold the trim piece to the wearer's body.